pyro's rpgs by me
by pyrokitten117
Summary: this is not a story it is a list of all the rpgs i use in my stories and there information
1. mimisora

pyro's rpg's by me-

by:pyrokitty

mimisora

full name: mimisora xin hulong

gender:female

age: 200 or 21

height:5'4''

weight:160 lbs

hair color: black with white high lights

eye color: brown

blood:pure

race:cat demoness

abilities

master of fire element,skilled in swordplay

skilled illusionistempathic,telekenetic

skilled candlemaker and artist

can turn into housecat form and large demonic cat form

(similar to kirara,and both forms are pure black with a white dimond on her head)

weapons

1 sword cloths

6 foot long 9 inches wide 1 long sleve bra like shirt

doubble sidded blade with a heart 1 black v-neck tank top

engraved in the metal close to the tip of the 2 pairs low rise boot cut blue jeans

blade 1 white ankle length white wolf skin coat

2 pairs black sandals

1 whip

12 foot long 6 inches circumfrence

made compleatly of fire created by chanting -nact ti an re-

3 times

jewlry

1 necklace w/ 3 charms (a moon a star and a heart shaped locket)

1 pentacle ring

1 pair black studs

4 pairs small black hoop studs

tatoo

1 blue pentacle between her shoulder blades

bag

a small amount of food

2 canteens of fresh spring water

1 leather bound book of healing remedies

12 asorted pouches with various herbs

1 kitchen knife

and a photo album with various pictures of her family

past

maried once with 2 children. children disapeared and husband killed by a mysterious assailant. no know motive. she wanders in seek of the murders death and her children. the sword she carries was a gift to her from her husband on their aniversary

personality

mimisora is a vengefull person and wont forget a grudge. she is heasatant to trust but her loyalties stand true.she keeps a book of healing remedies as well as various herbs handy at all times .she is widly know for her healing talents.mimi is kind tword children and is thank full for every thing that comes her way.she can be battle hungry at times and quiock on her feet.she has never been caught unprepared.


	2. kikyame

pyro's rpg's by me-

kikyame

full name: kikyame mei higurashi

gender:female

age:15

height :5'4''

weight:123 lbs

hair color:red with pink high lights

eye color:reddish/hazel

blood:pure

race:human/priestess

abilities

hand to hand combat,telepathic

empathic,regeneration master of nature element

power to purify, create good miathsma

ability to transform from curent age to 20 years old and back

weapons

1 bow

2 foot long and strung with rope

50 arrows

cedar wood stone arrow heads

1 sword

8 foot long 1 foot wide

2 daggers

1 foot long 6 inches wide

2 blaster guns 1 foot long made of alloy

cloths

1 micro mini skirt (tan)

1 double shirt outside is plain and says 'a little bit bashfull' on the chest

inner shirt is white with a pink strip down the sleave

1 pair knee high boots (tan)

tatoos

1 heart tatoo and a heart shaped birth mark

jewlry

1 pink choker, 1 pink belly chain

1 set pink hoop ear rings, 1 red nose stud

2 pink scrunchies

bag

various cloths ,food,money,tooth brush,toothpaste,hair brush and comb also carries a sleeping bag and pillow

past

kikyame goes to matsuyamas school of bouting. curently holding 1 ex boyfriend and is crushing on komasha,inuyasha,miroku, and soru. she has 2 brothers and 1 sister her father is an abusive ex con with addiction to drugs and alcohol. he wentto jail for killing his wife. her dad is 30. the oldest of her little brothers is 11 and the younger is 9. sarakasha is 7.when kiky turned 15 she ran away and met mimisora

personality 

kikyame is verry kind. she is almost always depresed but dosent show it. she works on making every one else happy even at her own cost.she is shy (especily around guys) and clumsy kiky likes to excercize and keep in shape .


	3. sarakasha

pyro's rpgs by me-

by: pyrokitty

sarakasha

full name: sarakasha hu long

gender:female

age:11

height:4'2''

weight:89

hair color:strawberry blonde

eye color:green

blood:pure

race:human street fighter

abilities

book smart

street fighter

weapons

sword

2''long 2'wide

cloths

1 black v-neck tank top

1 blue jean skirt knee length

1 pair sneakers

bag

school books, lipstick, eye shadw, cds, camera, video camera,bandanas, teddybear,

hair ties, brush, and wallet

past

she was adopted by kikyames dad at 10 treated like a princess dad adopted her for the $

personality

anoyying most of the time and the rest she is kind to kiky bright and happy almost never sad exept when kiky is being beaten by her dad


	4. miokafree rpg so gus e mail me if you wa...

pyro's rpgs by me-

by:pyrokitty

mioka

full name: mioka hulong

gender:male

age:216 and 16

height:5'7''

weight:160 lbs

hair color:light blonde

eye color: ice blue

blood:pure

race:cat demon

abilities

telekenetic,telepathic,master of fire

sword to sword combat

weapons

1pair katanas

5 foot long 6 inches wide light weight and durable

cloths

1 pair sandals(black)

1 belt(black)

1 pair of jeans(blue denim)

1 t-shirt(black)

tatoo

1 skull on left arm

bag

small amounts of food and money as well as vareious hygene supplies

past

mioka was a wandering demon with no purpose untol he met mimisora whom he maried and had 2 children

personality

perverted and clumsy around girls verry tackfull and resorcefull can be verry serious and effective


	5. julianaalso a free rpg

pyro's rpgs by me-

by:pyrokitty

juliana

full name:juliana xin hulong

gender:female

age:12

height:3'7''

weight:87 lbs

hair color:black

eye color:brown

blood:full

race:cat demoness

abilities

specializes in fire magick

empathic,telepathicand shapeshifter

wepons

2 minurature katanas

4 foot long and 6 inches wide

1 hidden dagger

6 inches long and 1 inch wide

cloths

1 blak t-shirt

1 pair blue jean shorts

1 pair black sandals

jewlry

1 small wrist brace(pink)

2 rings(saphire)

1 choker chain(silver)

bag

carries a small blanket a pillow and small amounts of herbs

past

juliana is known to run away to her best friends house when fights break out between her parents

personality

juliana is a small child and mentaly fragile although she carries an emense amount of untaped demonic power.julie is kind hearted and hates violence she carries 2 katanas and a dagger in the case should she need to use them but dispieses her parents for making her carry them. she loves all living things and wishes death were a faerie tale. her favorite animals are horses and cats and prefers to go by jewles


	6. miorayet another free rpg!

pyro' rpgs by me-

by:pyrokitty

miora

full name: miora rose hulong

gender:female

age: 10

height:3'4''

weight:90 lbs

hair color:light blonde

eye color: ice blue

blood:pure  
race:cat demoness

abilities

telepathic,telekenetic and poses a certain mastery of fire monipulation

weapons

1 dagger

6 inches long 3 inches wide

cloths

1 pink sun dress

1 pair pink marry janes

1 pair blue jeans

1 plain pink t-shirt

1 pair pink sandals

jewlry 

1 charm bracelet with 12 assorted faerie charms

1 pair pink studs

bag

changes of cloths, small amounts of food and a faerie doll

past

miora lived with her mother and father all her life her best friend gave her a faerie doll for her birth day

before she died. miora cherishes that doll. some times she goes camping with her older sister.

personality

miora is a kind little girl who loves every on and every thing. her best friend in life was killed after mora's 7 th birth day by her abusive father and the last thing she told her was 'leave me alone' so she feels guilty

mora is a loving companion and adores animals and faeries. born a cat demoness but does not show signs of demonic powers.


End file.
